In her shoes
by WishUponAfallenstar
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and you weren’t yourself? Literally. Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale find themselves switching bodies and one question remains, will they stay like that to get to what they really want?Rose wants Emmett, Bella wants edward AU
1. Chapter 1

**In her shoes**

-background information-

Bella comes to forks and instead of Edward being the single one...is Emmett. In the past instead of Edward not liking Rosalie, he did and she liked him back. Rose still finds Emmett and saves him out of feeling sorry for him, Emmett likes Rosalie, and she even likes him to, but of course she stays with Edward and ignores her feelings. Jasper and Alice come and now we are back to the present.

Bella walks into biology and the same events happen as in seen in twilight(first sight), but doesn't pursue it, thinking of what Rosalie could do to her, but wanting to get closer to Edward, she gets to know Emmett when Edward 'disappears' for a week. Emmett and Bella become boyfriend and girlfriend in that week, the whole family disapproves, but there is nothing they can say. Edward comes back, and when they go hunting, Emmett tells him about bella and himself, Edward is shocked and when all this is happening, at school, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper stare in horror, as a van comes hurtling towards bella.

-story start-

Bpov.

Edward was absent today, along with my boyfriend Emmett and I really truly hated using him to get to edward, but I knew how I felt. I got out of my truck and I then noticed my car tires had chains on them, now I knew why it was easy driving in the snow and ice that covered the road. I then heard a screeching sound, I turned and say a van heading straight line for my truck and I stood between them to, surprisingly I suppose it was destiny for using a innocent man, my own boyfriend.

Rpov.

That stupid girl, she's lucky she's Emmett's girlfriend. I didn't know why, but for him, I had to save her. I stopped the van and she looked up at me, her chocolate eyes meet my golden ones and the weirdest thing happened, something that shouldn't be possible for me, I passed out.

Bpov.

I woke to a room I did not recognize, on a big king size bed, and all my senses seemed heightened. I took note of my surroundings. I was on a golden toned bed, that seemed huge just for one person, next to the bed was a black leather couch and across the room was a stereo with a lot of CDs that I almost ran to see the collection, but I stayed still and surveyed the rest of the room. There was another door to my right, maybe a bathroom? There was also a huge walk in closet and I knew that because I ran and opened the door. Inside the closet was a dresser and connected to that was a mirror and a face stared back at me, that I did not recognize.

Or should I say, wasn't mine. She had flowing blonde hair down to her lower back, perfect figure, just looking at her made any girl instantly jealous. I was even jealous and I was somehow in her body! She had golden eyes and pale white skin, and she was no other than Rosalie Hale.

I was in ROSALIE HALE'S BODY! I stopped breathing staring at _my _reflection. The minutes ticked by and I realized this body didn't require to breath. I exhaled, If I was in _her_ body, thing she...

Rpov.

WAS IN MY BODY! How could this happen, I guess this is what I get for saving that human girl for a man she doesn't deserve. I was in the stupid hospital waiting to be checked upon by a doctor, when there was nothing wrong with me, except ME NOT BEING IN MY OWN BODY. I suddenly wondered where I was, she better not damage my body! OR I occurred KILL HER WHEN I GET MY BODY BACK! I heard the door open and thanks to the curtain closed next to me I couldn't see who it was, then I heard two people talking about health issues, I recognized one voice and for once I was happy to hear it, Carlisle!

He _finally_ came to my side of the curtain.

"Isabella" He said looking down on his clipboard, 'he obviously was in on the fact I wasn't _Isabella_', I sneered her name in my head. "Looks like you took quite a spill" he continued. _'Blah blah, blah.'_ I thought. He shined some short of light in my eyes, I tensed, _'do doctors always do this?'_ "You may experience post dramatic trauma, but your x-rays look good." He said, _'they took x-rays?'_ "You'll be free to go, once your dad signs your release forums" he said and before I could tell him, 'im not who he thinks I am' he left. _'What was that about?' _

I got of the stupid stiff bed and followed after him. Before I turned the same corner he did, I stopped and picked around. There stood Carlisle, Edward, which shocked me, and Emmett. I knew emmett would be here, his girlfriend was in a car accident, but why was Edward here, he should be with ME, or at least my body. _'Oh, he must have went home, which I think my body is, and realized that I wasn't myself, reading my mind!, which wasn't mine!'_ They were talking about me, I mean isabella, and our secret being reviled. _'Big whoop, vampires, lets throw a party!'_ I thought sarcastically. They turned around, oh, they _smelled_ me. I laughed mentally.

I walked right up to them and before I said anything a thought occurred to me and I hope edward didn't hear. _'I could stay like Isabella, for awhile, and see what I truly feel for emmett.' 'Yah, why not' _Though, it did bother me that I had to be in her body, her stupid brown hair in my face, her reflection staring at me every time I look in a mirror, but for emmett, I'll do it. "So, emmett," I said, touching his arm "I think this is a good time to finally introduce me to your _family._" I suddenly remember edward and him reading minds, but he didn't look at me in angry or anything like I thought he would, if he could read my mind, he stared at me confused, I looked back at emmett. "Well?" I asked, impatient. He looked stunned at my action of rubbing his arm, I do that to edward all the time? Didn't isabella do that to emmett?

Before he answered, something vibrated in my pocket, they of course heard. I found it was her phone. The caller id said charlie. '_Who's Charlie?_' I thought. I answered. " hello?" I asked annoyed clearly presentable in my tone of voice. "I cant come pick you up from the hospital bella, I have to patrol la-push, they needed back up from forks, so here I am stopping riots,.." he rambled on. I had the urge to have a nail file. "Ok I'll see what I can do, bye." I hanged up, he was obviously her dad. I looked to Carlisle, "can you sign me out, my dad cant." I wanted to say 'can you sign me out, Im sure you heard why.' but I didn't. "I'll see what I can do." He said and disappeared down the hall. I crossed my arms and wanted to tape my foot, but I knew that was one of my habits and edward would surly figure me out.

No one said anything and when Carlisle came back, no words were spoken as we got in his mercedes and edward drove his volvo to our house, _'I mean, their house.'_

Bpov.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs, something was seriously wrong with me, I mean rosalie, how can she hear that! "Rosalie," A women said as she enter the walk in closet. "Im so glad your ok, its so weird you passed out, will have to ask Carlisle about it." she said has she hugged me. She was very beautiful, but didn't compare to Rosalie. She let me go and said "Alice had a vision," _'vision?'_ "Emmett's taking bella here to meet us, isn't that great?" she said smiling._ 'Wait if she thinks that bella, who is Rosalie, and thinks Im her, Rosalie must have not told,'_ I sighed _'I guess I'll play along, I have nothing to lose, maybe I'll even gain something' _My thoughts drifted to Edward. We walked down stairs, faster than I thought possible and I was attacked by a pixie! "Rose!" She said. _'This was defiantly going to be interesting.'_

Rpov.

We pulled into the drive way and I hoped that Isabella didn't ruining this and I hoped that after this Edward would understand that I was just playing the field. No words were spoken as we got out of the car and made are way up to the porch.

Carlisle opened the door to a new _life_ for me and even_ Isabella_, and I knew we would have to_ live_ it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**In her shoes Ch.2**

Bpov.

It seemed so weird to see me, through someone else's eyes. Her eyes were so critical and aware, it picked up on everyone of my bodies moments and my bodies _flaws_. I shook my head. The sad thing about this is I can't say 'get out of my head' because necessarily _im in her head_.

Rpov.

I missed my body, but I missed being human more. To hear your 'or should I say her her' heart beat inside you, to go to sleep and dream, and of course the ability to bear children. I don't think bella would like me if I used her body like that, but hey she's using my body just standing there!

I didn't noticed her and I where staring at each other in tell Emmett whispered in my ear, "Just ignore Rosalie, I do" ouch.

Bpov.

Rosalie and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes._ 'What I ever do to her?'_ I thought, _'oh, right, I 'stole' her body.'_ Though, wouldn't she have told someone about this, if she really was that mad at me? I then heard Emmett whisper 'Just ignore Rosalie I do.' to _Rosalie_ and the look on _my_ face was priceless. She was hurt, I could tell and I did the only thing I thought I could do, I hit Emmett in the back of the head and hoped that was something Rosalie would do, because it she ain't something I was used to doing.

Rpov.

I don't believe her! _Though_ that is something I would do. Edward burst out laughing along with Alice and jasper. Well Im glad_ they_ thought it was funny. The only thing I was asking to myself was why? _'Why did Isabella hit him, to continue the act?, or because she was defending me?...no, she doesn't even know me.'_

Bpov.

Carlisle introduced us to _myself_ and soon we all were going our separate ways. Edward, who had sat next to me on the couch during the integration, so to speak, got up and brought me with him. I just followed his lead and walked up the stairs.

_Side by side._

Rpov.

My family gave me and Emmett some privacy and left.

'_Wow that's a first.' _

Through _Isabella's_ eyes everything seemed....._dull_ and _tiring_. I missed the colors and vividness of my old world. I turned to Emmett, was he worth all of this? He looked at me right back, I wouldn't know what I missed if I let him go, what _I_-felt, _'and what Im feeling, isn't my feelings.' _I didn't realize I started to cry until I felt wetness roll down my cheeks, _'oh my god, I forgot how it feels to cry.' _

"Bella" Emmett said worried. I shock my head.

I was in _Bella's body_, what I felt weren't _my _feelings, they were _her's_.

_But I couldn't help but feel I was wrong._

Bpov.

We entered a room a instantly recognized as the room I awoke to and made the discovery..._I-wasn't me._

"Rose-uh-lee" Edward dragged out. I turned to him. _'What was I suppose to say?'_ "Yes?" He smiled, _'oh god, that smiles going to be the death of me-wait, aren't __**I **__already dead?'_ He moved his hand to my face, to my surprise, it was warm. _'But in class, when we accidently touched, he was so cold...'_ I was to got in my thoughts to realize, or stop him from bringing me closer to him.

My will was zero, when his lips touched mine, I couldn't stop, I couldn't break it, nor did I _want_ to. The electric current that seemed to run between us was even more electrifying then getting stung by a sting' ray, _'and just me I know how that feels.'_ I didn't even notice him, practically tackling me onto the golden bed with a 'bang' as the headboard hit the wall, until he broke the kiss and kissed my neck. I almost lost my train of thought, _almost_. I would have lost it, if he hadn't said the word that put the world into focus for me, "rose." I felt like crying, I had forgotten I was in _her_ body, that I wasn't_ me_, that Edward was kissing_ Rosalie_, not _me_. Of course, a guy like him could never like a girl like _me_, anyways.

'So show him that its worth liking a girl like you.' A voice inside my voice said.

'I cant show him who I am, when Im not even who I tell him I am!' I answered back.

'Oh no, Im talking to voices inside my head!'

'You might have her body, but inside your still you.' they told me, victoriously.

They had a point.

So I settled with myself, If Rosalie continued to play this game, I would continue, if she came clean, I would come clean, but until I talked to her, I felt it was wrong to kiss her boyfriend, even if I was in _her_ body. I squared my shoulders and sat up, Edward moved with, probably confused. I decided not to say anything, instead I got up and left Edward behind me and walked down the stairs.

I stopped short of the living room, 'At least I got my answer.' I thought.

On the couch was 'me' and 'my boyfriend.' I guess she didn't seem to think she needed MY permission to kiss MY boyfriend, because that was exactly what she was doing. I came down here to talk to her, but she was using her mouth for other things, and surprisingly it didn't bother me that it was _my_ mouth. Instead I took that as a go for it, _'time to win over Edward, in his own girlfriend's body.'_

Rpov.

Emmett didn't say anything as I cried, he just held me in his arms, when I was about to say something, a loud 'bang' stopped me. I looked at Emmett for an explanation, surly he knew-"sorry about that, Edward and Rosalie..umm..." He didn't need to finish that sentence, I already knew what he meant, 'I don't believe her!' 'I thought she liked Emmett, is she trying to steal my boyfriend?'

'Well I don't care, because Im quite content _here_, in Emmett's lap.'

I laughed. "I know exactly what you mean." and I did, but I think I took Emmett by surprise when I raised my head and kissed him. He was cold, but 'we' are to humans, and at this moment I was human.

What I didn't know was whether what I felt was _her_ feelings or _my own_, because I wasn't so sure anymore.

**End chapter notes:** I know Edward said "Just ignore Rosalie I do"(in the movie) but I made Emmett say it for my story :p and Bella knows that she, meaning being in Rosalie's body, is dead, but she doesn't get the whole she and the Cullens are vampires, _yet_, but she has to 'eat' sometime....Review me on your thoughts=]

And thanks to

Livingthelife4

dragonsong94

and

AliciaCullen-parker

For reviewing=]

~Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

In her shoes Ch. 3

R-pov.

"Bite me"

He growled, I guess I need a new saying.

'_I guess being with emmett, is different then with edward.'_

I was at once thrown back onto the couch, him on top of me, kissing me so violently and usually I would have liked it, but now-it hurt and what hurt even more I couldn't keep up.

I brought my hands underneath his shirt, and felt his stone hard abs, _'I forgot how much I like a good body builder.'_ I moaned into his mouth, and I think that's what pushed him off the edge. He just-disappeared, I sat up and _'man, head rush.'_ He was on the other side of the room clenching his jaw. _'If he thinks Im sorry...' _

" Id say Im sorry but Im not." Though my voice didn't sound the same, I could hear the truth in _my_ words.

He shook his head. "Im not either."

B-pov.

When I rejoined adonis himself he was like a statue at the end of the bed, eyes penetrating mine with such intensity, I froze.

I didn't realize he was calling 'me' until he started shaking me.

"Rose"

I finally snapped out of it. "Huh?"

He relaxed but his hands still rested on my shoulders.

"Rose, I think something is wrong with me,"

A billion things ran through my head, all at once.

'_What could be wrong with him?'_

'_Perfect...flawless edward'_

'_Talented, magic fingered...'_

"Rose," he snapped me out of my very visual images "I cant- read your mind anymore."

'_Read my mind?'_

He winced and mutters "Emmett's on the other hand..."

"What?" I asked

"Nothing."

"No so Im the only one you cant read?" I, myself didn't really understand this whole thing- _'what are the cullens?'_

"Not exactly" he said bringing his hands from my shoulders and gently rubbing them against my breasts as he finally placed them on my hips. He pulls me closer and I fall into his embrace and put my arms around his neck. I realized to his eyes, I was his love, but on the inside I knew I wasn't but I craved so much to be and no matter if he figures out, Im not who I appear to be, I will never stop trying to be someone he can love because if my heart still was beating, I knew it would be beating so loud it would be embarrassing. I also knew that it was ME feeling it, _'that electrifying current running in between us.'_ And I may be in rosalie's body, but my feelings-my mind, was truly MINE.

"I cant read bella's mind either."

I sighed mentally and luckily he couldn't hear it. This means our secret is safe and my chances at stealing edward's heart from rosalie's clutches _'with her own cluches'_ was now slim, but it was better then none.

"Rosalie" he said and before I knew it everything came running back.

'_My will-0, his lips magical, control-none, the electricity-never ending, and edward-perfect.'_

Never in my life have I ever truly felt confident, but as he lowered me onto the golden comforter and our kisses deepened with a passion I never felt before in my life, I truly was confident, me-not rosalie.

My blouse hit the floor first, then his shirt, but before anything else could come off, someone practically 'did' knock the door of- I take it as our room's hinges.

Before I looked, I heard Edward sighed, but frankly I was angry, how dare someone interrupt us when we were about to-

The first emotion was that of someone being caught, but after I realized I wasn't 'me', I wondered:

'_why?'_

An: yep, thats the end of the chapter. Want to know what happens next? Review and find out...

I know you guys are wanting someone to slip up and spill who they really are...you'd be surprise to find out that might not be to far off for chapters to come, but I wont continue if nobody likes this story, so please tell me your thoughts(I wont hate you for speaking your mind). Also, edward mutters "Emmett's on the other hand..." about reading his mind about him and bella(uknow whats going down downstairs;]) and yes bella doesn't know their vampires(for a reason, I don't even know!, Im just waiting for...the right moment)(and that chapter will be embarrassing...let me tell you!, but of course that wont happen if you don't review like these wonderful people did!~)

olikandy

FAXfan

sammie

dragonsong94(who reviewed both chapters!)

and

Livingthelife4(who reviewed both chapters!)

for reviewing on ch. 2

You guys are the reason I continue=]

~ashley


	4. Chapter 4

In her shoes Ch. 4

Bella's point of view

"You have to realize what you do to me" he said with smoldering eyes.

'you have no idea what YOU do to ME' I thought.

I smiled and in a perfect world that would have been enough, but for me it was a strategy to bring myself out. To shine through this already perfect body. I knew at best, my chances where thin for him to see the real me, through normal eyes he sees his girlfriend who he was with for whatever reason.

The problem for me was first and foremost getting edward in the way he realizes he belongs with me because he loses interest for rosalie and that was hard because I'm IN her body! Though now, I have an alliance in all of this who I didn't know I had until moments ago that developed into an entire plan that I hoped to _death_ would work!

~~(cont. from where ch.3 left off~~

_Never in my life have I ever truly felt confident, but as he lowered me onto the golden comforter and our kisses deepened with a passion I never felt before in my life, I truly was confident, me-not rosalie._

_My blouse hit the floor first, then his shirt, but before anything else could come off, someone practically 'did' knock the door of- I take it as our room's hinges._

_Before I looked, I heard Edward sighed, but frankly I was angry, how dare someone interrupt us when we were about to-_

_The first emotion was that of someone being caught, but after I realized I wasn't 'me', I wondered: 'why?'_

_Simple as that 'why' was because emmett had lost it._

"_No-no-nooo, if your going to IT again, I swear you have to get out of this HOUSE!" he yelled at us. Wow and even more fantastic then that was 'I' which was really rosalie was behind him, 'damn shes gonna spill.'_

At least thats what I thought at the time.

"_Oh for the love of all that is holly emmett, I didn't think you were complaining when you were going out it with bella." edward said calmly._

_For a split second I thought of myself and emmett but soon realized he went 'rosalie' and emmett in the living room early. _

It hurt that even when I was so close at going to that level with edward I didnt feel like I was cheating , but when edward so 'going at it with bella' I could have swore my heart-well as I realized didn't beat. Anyways, when edward said that-I felt like I was cheating on edward. Which technically was NOT my boyfriend!

"_Stupid mind reader" emmett mumbled. Theres that mind reading thing again. _

_What shocked me is what came out of rosalie's-my mouth _

"_Rosalie can I talk to you?"_

_At first I forget she was addressing ME._

"_Of course." I said._

_I rose gracefully, for once in my life got on my shirt and followed her wordlessly out of the room and down the stairs and took my truck out of the driveway of the cullen's and onto the main road. Minutes passed before she spoke._

"_You cant ruin this for me." I heard in my own dull voice._

"_You-just can't" I didn't realize she was crying until she pulled to the side of road and looked at me with tearful eyes. _

It was an understatement to say I was shocked.

"_I cant say Im happy to be in your body." she said in disgust, as she looked down at my own familiar body I lived in for 17 years._

"_But-," _

I then realized I didn't need to breath for I hadn't since we left the house.

"_I need to see what could happen with emmett." she said with confidence._

This also made me realize that our soul's and actions could outshine our appearance because I for one was rarely confident and also that if you think your beautiful it can do the greatest things to ADD confidence. Because when I thought it was rosalie's confidence that raged through me like a wild fire, really, it was mine.

"So, your saying you want to continue....this" I waved my hands back in forth between us. Even if I really didn't know if we can EVER reverse this or how it ever happened in the first-

"Did you ever think that this happened for a reason?" she asked me. Know that she pointed out-

"No, but it is weird-." I couldn't finish my sentence.

I knew I was glad this happened because with edward, life didnt seem so important anymore because my world 'even if it sounds cheesy'-was him.

She rolled my brown orbs.

"Anyways, I have a plan."

Well that makes two of us.

An: So to make it clear I kept it in bella's p.o.v.

Review's are like kisses from edward.

You never get tired of them.=]

Thanks to

miss whatever

poddle

drangonsong94

Team Rosalie

and

olikandy

for reviewing on ch.3!

And to all those subscribers to this story and everything else!

~ashley


	5. Chapter 5

In her shoes Ch.5

Bella's pov.

"They wont find out" rose reassured me.

I looked at the passing scenery, frantically.

"Gosh, bel-rose, chill" she tolled me, laughing.

When we got back to the house, before I could even enter my 'home' alice walked out the door, took my hand and turned me back toward's the car.

"What-"I said

"Your eyes are as black as night, thats what." Emmett said.

But he was no where insight.

"And his overreacting butt thinks you need to go 'camping'." edward said, suddenly next to me. I jumped.

'_Camping?_'

Edward gave me a weird look.

I saw 'bella' disappear into the house.

"What?" I asked, confused at his expression "you almost gave me a heart attack." I tolled him, sarcastically, but I just remembered the heart thing-mine wasn't beating.

He laughed, but his face still held an emotion I couldn't place.

Rosalie's pov.

'_Shit-I forgot to tell her, shes a vam-'_

emmett kissed my neck, I moaned, _'carefully boy'_

'_oh-well!, she'll figure out, I got other 'things' to keep me entertained' _

I say the headlights of the car pull out of the driveway.

'_Good luck bella'_ I laughed bitterly in my head.

Emmett leaned into plant a sweet kiss on my lips and I was content.

Bella's pov.

'_Camping???'_

We all filled into the car and because its ALL of us, being 'dad', 'mom', alice, jasper, edward and I. I had to set on edward's lap, not that I minded, he kept me very distracted for the whole trip to-who knows where!

Though, the whole camping thing made even more sense now that we were into the deeper green forest. I just hoped they knew where to go where we wouldn't get eating! I mean, there's wild animals out there!**(An:hehe, yes bella is dumb...camping?, its hunting sweetheart)**

The question was: where was the camping equipment?

**~~~(AN: its your teeth!)~~~**

AN: yah, thats this chapter. Want me to continue? Review!(what?, I cant help it, addiction I tell you)

and yes Team Rosalie, they can be jakes kisses ;)

Thanks to all subscribers and reviewers:

Kayla1013

Team Rosalie

dragonsong94

Poddle

&

Shirelle

You guys rock my world.

~ashley

and I know this is short~I had to cut it here for suspence ;0

~Im gonna put a poll up on wther you think bella's the dumbest person evvvver.(joking =p, but yah)

**important:**

**~if you have a story you like me to read(of yours) tell me, I'd be happy to give you my thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

In her shoes ch.6

B pov(bella in rosalie's body)

This is INSANITY.

_Flashes of light in the sky _

_sound fills the air with ear piercing snarls._

_Torn, bloody, massacred, _

_limp bodies lay around me._

What kind of monster did this.

Images travel inside my head like a race,

to get to me first.

Down to my nerves and set me off.

Instinct takes over

and before I know it,

I have done it,

murder,

**its**

**insanity.**

I can not keep my hands free from being guilty,

there covered in blood.

_**My**_ body would reject such a thing, faint, from the appalling smell.

_**This**__ body has other plans._

I lick each manicured finger, and the dry ache in the back of my throat is gone.

When the remainder of the blood is washed away in the rain and my senses are then cleared.

And there is a pain filled scream in the distance.

**(A/N: finally some drama....)**

R pov(rosalie in bella's body)

Blood, blood and more blood.

Emmett wasn't breathing, he must have smelt the blood, and to my surprise, I could smell the it two.

Not like when I was a vampire, not like the non smelling blood of when I was human, but a rusty, vile, disgusting odor.

My head swam in circles of dizziness, and all I could think was:

'Damn, how can emmett want to makeout with me after this.'

My body, or should I say bella's went hurtling towards the thrown up blood splattered on the carpet.

'Esme wont be happy'

A sudden pain ran up my spine, and before I touched the floor, I screamed [bloody murder.]

I felt emmett's cold arms around me and soon the screams died down and darkness took me under.

Apov(alice!, haha, finally!)

On instinct they ran, prey to our predator, scared, I knew. But they would go to heaven, Im sure. Their innocent creatures of god, and I felt horrible for killing them, but even human's killed. So we, my family and I, didnt feel so bad.

-

Edward was oblivious to my inner thoughts at the moment, miles away, hunting mountain lion and I was free to think.

Recently, we had some excitement, to say the least. Bella and Rosalie got in a 'car accident' and that would have been all fine and dandy, but rose FAINTED, thats not even possible for our kind. Bella, human, unlike us, has captured the eyes of our dear emmett. Though, I know its just a GAME, for bella AND rosalie, I mean, your talking to me here, mrs. Fortune teller. Hehe.

I sighed outwardly.

But even my sight cant see some things. Like the whole thing between rose and bella, I KNOW there is something going on, UNDER the surface, but I cant see that! Its very frustrating.

I know one thing above all else, though and thats:

'_Edward and Emmett have no idea whats about to hit them._'

Right on cue, bella's scream filled the atmosphere.

(A/n: looks like someone is unraveling the 'secret'!)

for the record, lets say the cullens didnt go far to hunt(just far enough so they didnt hunt in forks) and with their super hearing they can hear bella!

Shout out time! And tiny update/info thing =p

thanks to

Poddle

dragonsong94

(Sorry for the not so looong chapters, both YOU and I wish they were longer! )

&

Team Rosalie

(And ha!, another shout out, oh my gosh!, =])

you guys rock, like, seriously...

And to everyone else out there with a dream-(wait, what was I talking about, haha)

I know I've begged before but this time please: review, you don't know how it feels to look in your email and its like 'one new message' its such an adrenaline rush(haha, think bella in new moon)

poll result:

you guys voted the most on:

Mirror Mirror on the wall whos the stupidest one of them all?: bella

lol guys.

**Oh and can anyone recommend a good fanfic?(Im dying for some inspiration ;)) It can even be yours!**

~ashley


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rpov(Rosalie in bella's body)

Burning that's the only thing a could feel. It was pain it could only be compared to the time Carlisle 'saved' me after I had been raped. I heard voices, but they didn't make sense.

They were memories, _my memories_ from when I was human, they were as clear as day and their the only thing I held on to as a burned, that and Emmett. Who I knew I loved and not Edward.

Bpov(Bella in rosalie's body)

It felt like some sort of energy was being pushed through my heart and slowly spread.

I knew what the cullens were, vampires, but I couldn't find a scared bone in my body. No blood was being pumped in my body, because my heart wasn't beating.

When we heard 'bella' scream we all had ran back to the house and the last thing I remember is seeing my old body laying limp of the floor next to thrown up blood. And then-nothing.

After that I was in intense fire but it was slowly fading away. The burning started everywhere and was the most intense thing I ever felt but then it faded from my heart and after what seemed like forever the fire burned and slowly flickered out at my fingertips.

Then my dead heart-I woke up to in Rosalie's body started to beat again.

Rpov(Rosalie in Bella's body)

I knew what was happening I was becoming a vampire _again_.

This time around I cried and screamed because _again_-I was granted a wish I never wanted.

I wanted to be human, I want to live and rise a beautiful baby like vera**(A/N:Rosalie's friend when she was human: she had a baby with dimples, and thats why she saved emmett when after he was mauled by a bear) **had gotten to do.

I wouldn't even mind being in bella's body for the rest of my life!

And their had to be someway me and emmett could have a child I just knew it!

But all the possibilities were being taken away from me-_again_.

But I had met Emmett and thats what I held on to as I burned alive.

Bpov (bella...)

I awoke to silence, I heard strained breathing somewhere else, but I wasn't breathing, em I dead?

No, I could hear and smell everything around me.

My old heart beat that had survived the fire was no longer there.

I opened my eyes and looked to find, the cullens around me and-Rosalie

wait- what?

Her Blonde hair was a mess, but she was still has beautiful as when I possessed it, but it was different somehow.

More...human.

That's when I smelled it, it was flowery spring floral smell- delicious smell.

I felt some kind of liquid pool my mouth-I swallowed it down.

I was in my body-and I didn't have a heart beat anymore, I was a vamp-

"Hold her back!" someone yelled.

I hadn't realized I had leaned toward Rosalie, but I wouldn't hurt her. I heard her heart beat and yes, my throat burned like hell, I did feel parched like I could use a full class of water, but I knew that is not what would fill this-this-need.

"Get her away from here-take her hunting." I realized this voice belonged to jasper, he stood in front of alice, protectively.

But I wouldn't hurt her either.

Alice looked annoyed and stepped in front of jasper and practically attacked with a hug. I didn't move to protect myself-because frankly-I felt like she was a great friend to me.

"Well-nice to see you in your own body, bella." Alice said to me.

Everyone in the room looked confused and edward-

looked mad.

Oh no, his going to hate me forever and ever-

"What dose she mean _bella_?" Edward asked me

"Well-" I didn't finish that sentence before I broke down and ran to Edward and collapsed in his arms. I was crying but no tears came. I cried because I would never be with edward because he didn't feel the same-he loved Rosalie. I barely knew him-but I felt like I had known him forever. After today he would never talk to me again, and I would never get the chance to talk to him.

'What was his favorite color?'

'Favorite book'

'what-'

so many questions ran through my head and so many emotions ran through my heart.

I hugged Edward around his torso and surprisingly he hugged me back.

This would probably be the last time I'd ever get to hug him.

I felt myself wanting him to understand to know-everything that happened over these past couple of days-through me-my memories and my thoughts.

I felted like an energy all around me expanded around the both of us**(A/N: her mental shield...) **I didn't know what it was,

I remembered everything from the first time I saw him in the Cafeteria to this moment.

I wish he knew-

"Bella" I didn't want to respond, I just wanted this moment to last

But of course I felt his arms drop from around my waist,

He then though, surprised me by tilting my head up to look at him.

"Bella."

_His next words would make me or break me._

A/n: Thanks for every ones support, for doing everything you guys do from reviewing to just plain reading my story. I need motivation to go on-just a quick "I like it." as a review would motivate me, if you didn't like it...tell me why. 3 p.s. longest chapter!

~ashley


End file.
